Even in the Daylight Sam Winchester X OC
by ArcherWingWright
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a girl in dyer need of their help, but seeing this case is a little different. They get a little more than they bargain for once they step into this case.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to a knock at my apartment door, I stumbled to the door looking through the peephole two strange men stood outside. I closed my eyes chanting a protection spell before cracking open the door, "Hi, sorry to wake you so late but are you Ember Ashwood?" I nodded the short haired man smiled "I'm Dean and this here is my brother Sammy, a friend called us saying you've been having some trouble. Mind if we come in?" I looked at the two green eyed men and hesitantly opened the door stepping back, "Please come in" I Emd they stepped in both careful not to step on the salt laid before the door frame.

~Dean's POV~

The woman who opened the door looked like she'd been missing a few days of sleep, but even with that she was beautiful. I noticed her hesitance to let us in Salt laid at the base of the door as we stepped in. Each door frame was carved into, salt lined the rooms perimeter. "Love what you've done with the place" She smiled faintly, "Thanks, would you like anything to eat or drink?" "Do you have pie?" it never hurt to ask, she nodded my heart jumped "Really?" She stepped into the kitchen, "I've got nothing really better to do than work online and bake." She came back with plates and a pie, I served myself "So, Ember what has been happening?" Sammy asked looking at her, it had to have her scared to drive her to this point. "A few weeks ago after my eighteenth birthday I was walking home when a group of men tried cornering me. I escaped but when I got home the walls started whispering to me, then I found one of the men inside the apartment when I got home." "Sounds like a stalker…" I stood with my plate walking around the living room, "I thought so to, cops couldn't find a trace of him. I woke up and the man was at the foot of my bed, I had bought a gun and had it under my pillow. I shot the guy, he didn't even flinch I shot him five times before making a run for it. You have to believe me, I've done some research and what I read makes me think its something demonic. Ever since I've engraved the door frames laid salt and done chanting I have only seen the thing outside the windows or out in the hall." I paused feeling a cold chill I glanced out of the corner of my eye to the window to catch a pair of eyes that quickly vanished.

"Any idea why this is happening, you haven't played with dark magic before right?" I asked she shook her head, I believed her "No, I've always been able to see some unusual things since I was younger… but I've never dared acknowledge them." "Like dead people?" Sam asked "Angels, ghosts and darker creatures….." "Mind If we stay here for a few weeks to find out whats going on?" She smiled "I'd really like that, I've been terrified being here by myself." I walked over taking a seat "You've got nothing to worry about, well take care of this demonic stalker." I gave her my best smile, "Why don't you get some sleep Ember," Sammy suggested she sighed nodding. I'd never seen some one so worn out yet strong willed, "There is an extra room, here" she Emd walking to the hallway. "Mines down the hall," Sammy got up walking her back to her room, I walked to the window looking out to the street seeing a figure out in the alley. It gave me a bad feeling. Sam walked beside me, "What is it?" I shrugged "I'm not sure, but it doesn't like that we're here. It's a demon alright, and its got its sights on that girl." "We'll she passed out as soon as she got into bed. I tucked her in," "Aw Sammy your too sweet." I closed the blinds, "Lets get started doing some research," We started going threw her high school yearbook, and family photos. "Dean" I looked up Sam held out a photo of a small red haired girl and a shadow loomed in the corner. It made my hair stand on the edge. "What ever this thing is its been fallowing her since she was a kid. Every picture has this black blur in it even the few baby photos I've found."

It made me angry to think this thing has been tormenting the girl for so long, "Tomorrow I'll go out and see if I can chat with it," "I'll go with you" "No Sam, someone's got to stay here and keep her calm. She seems to like you." I winked he blushed slightly flustered.

~End of POV~

I woke feeling at ease having the two strangers in the house, I went to take a shower I froze seeing a man outside the window his dark eyes staring intently at me. I stepped back out into the hall way, The man glanced to my side glaring almost hissing like a cat. "Dean!" Sam yelled I glanced at Sam who stood beside me I hadn't realized he had his arms wrapped around me protectively. Dean ran into the bathroom the man was gone, he looked out the window then back to us. "Damn in daylight too… This thing isn't normal." I relaxed my heart beat had been racing "You okay Ember?" I nodded "Thank you," He smiled, "Don't worry we'll make sure to get rid of that thing" I nodded they left me alone so I could take a shower, I came out and Dean was gone Sam was making breakfast. "Where's your brother?" "Out buying some things, Coffee and pancakes?" I smiled nodding, "Thank you Sam." He smiled we sat eating. "So Ember, that thing is a demon…" I nodded "I figured as much" He pulled out some of my photos "Is he the thing in these photos? Do you know" I glanced at them hesitantly and nodded "Yes…. I just tried to ignore him and the others…." "Did he ever say anything to you?" I shook my head, "I've heard whispers but never can make out the words, but I've woken up and found myself at the window about to open it… That when I decided to call around and someone suggested you guy. I'm really glade you're here." He seemed a little concerned, he placed his hand on mine, "Don't worry Dean and I will get rid of this thing." I smiled "Thank you, and thank you guys for staying here…." We finished breakfast and Sam put on a movie, we sat watching it I felt relaxed laughing at the film.


	2. Chapter 2

We finished breakfast and Sam put on a movie, we sat watching it I felt relaxed laughing at the film.

~Sammy's POV~

It was good to see the red haired woman looking better, she seemed more rested I'd chosen a comedy to put in and to my surprise she started to smile and laugh. It was too angelic; I caught myself staring at her. Ember seemed so strong e must have been to last this long, even staring down the demon who kept her hostage in her own home she didn't show him fear. Once I held her I felt her body turn cold, her heart racing and the slight trembling she was strong not to give in to the fear. I worried about the new information, the demon could whisper to her, and make her move in her sleep. It was a strong demon, he was bold, and did not like out presence in the apartment, I looked over noticing her getting tired again she closed her eyes leaning against me. I didn't move as she slept her head rested on my lap, I placed my hand on her head running my hand threw her silky red hair.

~End Of POV~

~Dean's POV~

I headed out to buy some food and some beer, it was a heavy feeling in the apartment this morning visit was uninspected. I headed out of the market store when I saw Cas sitting in the impala, "Cas, what are you doing here?" He looked at me "I missed you" I sighed getting in the car looking at him, "Do you know anything about the girl where helping out?" I looked to him he pulled a sandwich from the bags taking a a few bites nodding. "She is like Sam and you, a strong demonic energy seeks to claim her body to bring a demon into this word." "Like possession" "Some call it the Birds and the bee's…. But I do not understand that reference since birds and bees cannot procreate.." I hung my head trying not to laugh, it was hard to do. "Got, it" "Why do they call it by that, and what knowledge does that give children?" Cas asked I started the car shaking my head, "I've no clue Cas," We arrived back at the apartment I knocked but Sam wasn't answering.. "Cas you mind?" he disappeared unlocking it from the other side. I walked in and relaxed seeing Sam on the couch, "Sammy look who I found" I set the bags on the counter. I looked into the living room Cas stood in front of the couch shs'ing me. I walked in opening a beer and paused seeing both Sam and Ember asleep, "They look peaceful. Unlike when you sleep." I looked to Cas "You watch me when I sleep?" He looked at me, "Sometimes, you usually look upset. Some times you talk about pie." "Cas….. Don't do that.. Its creepy." His stared at me then back to the two on the couch.

"So you know why the demon wants this girl? Or what we're up against?" "Hm.. She's from Ireland I think the demon is from there as well." He looked around the room walking over to the door frames placing his hand on the wording "What is it Cas?" "Has the demon been able to get in?" "No, but the bastard is crazy enough to stand outside the windows in broad daylight.." "I'll look into it" He vanished I sat in the side chair drinking my beer, Sam woke up an few minutes later. "Dean, your back" He rubbed his eyes, "Ran into Cas," "What did he have to say?" "Seems like we've got ourselves an Irish demon with the goal to bring a more demonic creature into our world." "By possessing Ember?" I couldn't tell him the truth so I just nodded "Something like that," He looked down at her I could tell he liked her, more than he'd shown for any girl we'd run into before. "We've got to get rid of this thing Dean." "We will, just need to figure out what kind of demon it is then we'll kill the bastard." He nodded the girl started to stir she rolled over clinging to Sam, he stiffened looking down at her. She opened her eyes and blushed getting up. "So..sorry Sam." He shook his head, she looked my way I smiled taking a sip of my beer. She got up heading to her room, I watched her then looked to Sam. "Sammy don't get carried away here, remember this girls got a demon after her" "I'm not going to let that thing hurt her, and its not like that Dean" "Suuuure its not," Sam got up to grab a beer and some food. I stood walking over to the books on the bookshelf and paused seeing the same king of writing from the door frames on the side f a dark green leather bound book. I grabbed it pulling it into my lap as I took a seat in the chair, some of the markings and symbols we'd used in the past, "Hey Sammy, come take a look at this" He walked in looking over my shoulder "Looks like a book of protection spells." "There are a tone in here, this must be where she got the idea for the door frame enchantments. We should be albe to find something in here to help send that demon back to hell"


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to my room slightly embarrassed I'd past out, I heard a tapping noise from the window I closed my eyes not daring to look even with the blinds closed I knew what waited on the other side. I walked back into the living room I saw Sam standing behind Dean I hugged onto him he turned to look at me a little shocked. There was tapping again but this time at the living room window, Dean and Sam looked at each other.

~3 person POV~

Dean got up pulling a gun from his waist band, Sam pulled Ember into him letting her hide her face in his chest. Dean held the gun behind him opening the blinds, the man sat held tilted like a cat glaring at Dean. Dean pulled his gun the Demon vanished but he'd left markings in the window the girls name over and over. Dean cursed that gave him the chills but the creepy way the demon acted really got on his nerves. "Okay, we really got to kill this thing…" He turned looking to Sam who was holding Ember, she clung to Sam you could see the fear. Seeing that both Sam and Dean really didn't like the demon, that night Ember was heading to bed Sam walked her to her room. "Whatever you hear tonight don't leave this room" She looked to him her blue eyes searching his green eyes, "Will you two be okay?" He smiled nodded, "Yeah, we've dealt with worse" She hugged him tightly Sam was caught a little off guard by this. He hugged her back letting her step back, "We'll do everything we can to protect you," "Thank you Sam.." She kissed his cheek stepping back he smiled closing the door. He laid salt in front of her door and in front of all the doors in the hall way even before the hall way entrance. "A little excessive?" Dean asked looking at the hallway, "We don't know how strong this thing is," Dean nodded they'd moved all of the furniture out of the living room into the spare bedroom and kitchen. Dean looked to Sam before walking over to the window, he opened it "Come on in you bastard!" He yelled into the night, what demon could refuse to enter the house they've need leering outside of for years… They stepped back from the window waiting.

Ember laid in bed closing her eyes praying for Dean and Sam's safety and protection there was an eerie silence in the house, the radio kicked on playing an old creepy tune. Dean closed his eyes , Sam walked over unplugging the radio. Ember heard the music she tried to burry herself under her blankets like she used to do as a child, It felt like someone sat on the edge of her bed. Her heart raced, "Sam? Dean?" She called out hesitantly. Dean took his gun and shot the radio stopping the music, "This guys got a sick since of humor…" Sam looked down the hall getting a strange gut feeling. He walked down the hall "Ember?" Ember heard the radio go silent after to loud bangs, then heard Sam in the hall way. Tears weld in her eyes, the door never opened, it wasn't Dean or Sam sitting on the corner of her bed. The door knob shook she didn't lock the door, the blanket were torn away from her. She laid staring at the demon that had been outside her window her hole life, he smiled moving to grab her. Ember tried running to the door but its arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to the window. "Sam! Dean!" She cried out the door burst open Dean held a gun hesitant to take the shot not wanting to hit the girl. Sam froze seeing Ember being dragger to the window she struggled against him. "Dean shoot!" She cried with that he didn't hesitate taking a shot the first hit the demon's shoulder the secant hit her shoulder but went threw hitting the demon enough to cause the demon to lose his grip on her. Ember stumbled forward Sam grabbed her out of the way Dean took four more shots the demon vanished. "Ember are you okay?" she nodded holding her shoulder fighting back tears. "He didn't do anything to you right?" Dean asked she shook her head he signed, he picked her up setting her in the living room so he could wrap her shoulder.

Dean looked over her bed room to find out who he got in he paused seeing termites in the wood that ate away some of the carvings, and blood leeked in from outside washing way the salt… Dean glared out the window. He closed the bedroom door turning her jumped seeing Cas, "Cas…. What I tell you?" "Personal space…" He stepped back Dean walked past him to check in on Sam and Ember. "What did you find?" "Its called Gancanagh, an incubus. Looks like a common man to other men, but to females he's irresistible." Dean rows his eyes brows, "That's a first, so what is this guys deal?" "Once e finds a woman he's interested in he'll do what every her can to seduce her. His touch is toxic, one he touches a woman she's addicted to him…. After he is board of her she either drives herself mad, starves herself or dies due to child birth…" "Any good news?" "Hmm.. Over the years he's gotten weaker, females have become stronger able to refuse him." "That's good news I guess." Sam looked over to them Cas walked in looking at the bloody bandages on the girls shoulder, "Is it okay?" Sam shook his head, "We'll have to take her to the hospital to stop the bleeding." Ember looked to Cas as he stared at her, "May I?" HE asked holding out his hand to her she looked to Sam. "He's a friend," Ember nodded he placed his hand over her wound healing it. "What was that?" Dean asked "I'm allowed to perform a miracle to prove myself as an angel…." Dean crossed his arms eyes raised in a questioning manner.. Ember smiled "Thank you…?" "Castiel… but my friends call me Cas." "Thank you Cas" He nodded stepping back.

"We will be great friends," Cas looked to Sam smiling then looked to Dean, who now had a skeptical look on his face, "So we know what it is now just to find out how to kill it." Ember looked at Dean, "An Incubus what is that?" Dean cleared his throat, Sam hesitantly answered "It's a demon that prays on women, to… to sleep with them…" Dean tried not to smirk watching his brother talk. Ember shivered shaking her head, "I kind of thought that was what it was about…" "Why is that?" Sam asked "Some times he leaves things outside the door or windows, like gifts.. I didn't want to think of it like that…" "Do you feel any different?" Dean asked she shook her head, "He scares me…. I don't want to be trapped in here…" "We'll do some research to make sure he leaves you alone. I promise." Sam stated "Right Dean?" "Right" Ember hugged Sam. He hugged her, "Cas you think you can perform a miracle doing some pest control?" Cas shook his head, "No, Im good." He disappeared Dean went to close the living room window. "You two get some sleep I'll keep watch." "Your sure Dean?" "Yeah Sammy, don't let her out of your site." Sam nodded grabbing some blankets and pillows laying them out on the living room floor. Ember laid down Sam laid next to her. She held onto his hand reluctantly falling into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~Dean's POV~

I sat up the hole night going threw dad's notes and finally found several pages on incubuses… 'Hmmm that's not good, the thing gets jealous.. No notes on how to kill it…' I closed the book yawning. Morning hit I was watching cartoons when Sam stirred I'd watched them most of the night. Sam let his eyes adjust to morning, "Morning Sammy, you know you two are adorable." "What?" Sam asked confused not realizing Ember was culled up hugging onto him. "Anytime she'd start having a bad dream you'd hug or nuzzle her, and she just clings to you. It was almost too cute I was going to take some photos." Sam blushed glaring at me. He slowly slipped away from Ember, heading to the bathroom. I stood making some coffee, he came in taking one of the cups I'd poored. "So any clue how to kill the thing?" "Nothing in dads notes. I guess we just sit down and talk this one out." Sam glared at me "Or we can try a few things that have worked in the past. But the closer you get to her, the madder that things gonna get. Its got a thing for Em, and it gets mad jealous" Sam ignored my comment drinking his coffee. I caught him gazing at Ember, it made me think about Cas's words.

~End of POV~

I woke to the two brothers talking, getting up Dean offered me Coffee I gladly accepted I gazed to the hall way back to my bed room. I wanted to change but I was worried what would be in there heading back I opened the door sure not to disturb the line of salt in front of the door. I turned back to the living room only to stop hearing a faint whisper coming from my bed room. Sam looked at me with a smiled, making me forget the frightening noise I walked over to the two taking up cooking breakfast. "So is it still safe for me to live here?" I asked serving breakfast, "Not till we deal with the demon, that might take some time." Sam stated looking my way, Dean nodded with a full mouth "We've got some other jobs we got to take care of.. Man this is good" He managed to say with food in his mouth, "How would you like to travel along with us Ember?" Sam asked. "Are you serious?" I asked I hadn't traveled much do to the demon stalking me, "Of course, not safe here and I'm sure we've pissed it off." Dean smirked a little proud of himself. "Unless you'd like to go somewhere else" I shook my head, "I'd like to go with you two, I'd feel safer that way." "You know what we do for a living… right?" "Yes, I'd take those risks over being trapped and stalked here…." Sam smiled Dean finished his food "Then its settled lets go you love birds, one rule no nail polish in my baby she's a classic." I blushed looking to Sam who was also a little embarrassed. They let me pack a bag before we left, I really felt relieved stepping out onto the street waling with Sam to their car.

"About what my brother said, ignore him the heat gets to him" he started to muddle his words I leaned in kissing his lips, before stepping back. "Okay" he whispered as I got in the back seat, Dean looked back at me, "If you hurt my little brother I'll have no choice but to hate you." I blushed nodding "I don't intend to" he nodded "Good, cause you make really good pies. You may have ruined ever other pie out there for me." I smiled Sam got into the front seat and Dean started to drive. I watched my small town disappear a smiled never left my lips.

A day past Sam and I sat in the car as Dean ran in to get food "So what does this one mean?" Sam asked holding my Grandmothers enchantment book. "That one is for good luck, the person stands in the middle with these items laid about them and good luck come easy to them. But one it wears off their bad luck doubles, that's why my grandma left my grandpa in Ireland he used that and lost everything." Sam smiled "She tell you that?" I nodded "She used to tell me all kinds of stories when I was a child, this was hers." Dean walked back with two bags of food, he paused seeing Sam sitting in the back with me. "Really leaving me all Hon solo up here?" I cracked a smiled Sam blushed moving back up to the front. We started to drive again I laid down in the back closing my eyes falling in to sleep. I didn't have bad dreams not when I was with them.

~Sam's POV~

I glanced back Ember was asleep "What is the plan after we get rid of the demon," "We drop her off somewhere, where she can start over. You're not thinking of keeping her with us Sam?" Dean looked over at me, I really liked her. "Ember knows a lot that could help us, you said it yourself. She can see demons and spirits, why not let her tag along?" Dean looked at me, "What happened to Mom, Dad, your collage girlfriend, what happened to us…? Its too dangerous Sammy, I get you like her. I like her too, but is it worth risking her life?" I fell silent it just felt nice having someone who knew about what we did.. She knew the truth, she didn't freak out and seemed to accept it even was strong enough to defend herself. Dean was right, "Sorry Sam, but we can't" "I know.." I looked to the book in my lap, "She likes you though," I glanced to Dean, "I see her looking at you a lot, she even laughs at your stupid jokes." I smiled slightly knowing he was serious.

The next morning we got a hotel room in a small town with two beds, "Em you take a shower first, Sammy and I will go ask around town about the mysterious disappearances." I looked back at her she nodded setting her bag on one of the beds, "Be safe," We headed out I looked back as we crossed the street on foot, "Think she'll be safe?" "Mind out of the gutter Sam, we got work to do." Dean said trying to sound serious. I sighed we arrived at the first house "I'm Detective Olson this is Detective Pezz. We'd like to ask you about you missing child. May we come in?" I rolled my eyes at Deans name chooses. We where let in "So do you recall anything odd the days leading up to the child's disappearance?" The mother shook her head, "No, nothing.. I just want my baby back. She didn't run away" I nodded "We'll do what we can to find her" we got up heading out to the next house it was about the same story to each house. We headed to the school Dean cursed I saw the familiar red haired girl, 'Ember…' She was talking to several female students. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" "Getting information, I mean kids are more likely to talk to people near their age. Plus she's approachable." Dean looked at me a little hurt, "What? I'm very approachable.. People love talking to me" I smiled shaking my head watching Ember.


	5. Chapter 5

She slowly back out of the group as the bell rang, she headed across the street Dean and I moved to join her. "Em, What the hell was that? Why aren't you at the hotel?" Ember turned to us a little surprised "Sorry, just thought I could help out. Before you get mad, the girls all seemed to have disappeared walking home using the shadow woods pass. It's an alternative walkway that cuts threw the woods, no one really uses it but the missing girls have." I looked to Dean he still looked up set but surprised at her find. "Okay then, great, Sam will take you back to the Hotel I'll go scout the area." "We don't even know what we're dealing with, it could be dangerous Dean." "Just take her to the room, keep her safe, once I find out something I'll come back and get you. Alright Sammy?" I sighed nodding seeing as his mind was made up. I walked with Ember towards the hotel her arm laced with mine as we walked. "So why the high school?" I wanted to fill the silence. "I figured since they all go there someone might know something, plus I fit in a little more there" she looked ahead a little sad, "Whats wrong?" "Nothing… just that thing that's stalked me… I think he's killed three guys I used to like.. back when I was in school." I felt a little uneasy by that fact she did too letting my arm go. I took her hand in mine. She looked to me surprised. "Sam?" I stopped looking down at her, "He'll never get that chance again, I promise" Her smiled was too much to bear. She stepped forward I leaned down kissing her, I felt all my anger and self loathing began to fade.

~End of POV~

I headed back to the room with Sam he was quite just softly caressing my hand with his thumb, Unlocking the door I stepped I turned to look at Sam as the door closed. His lips clashed with mine, I blushed but kissed him back he picked me up laying me on one of the beds. "Ember, your beautiful" He whispered into my ear, nibbling on it slightly before kissing down my neck causing me to moan faintly. "Sam… " I really didn't want to tell him to slow down or stop, because since I'd meet him I liked him. He pulled away looking at me, "Sorry… I got carried away" He tried pulling away I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him back for a deeper kiss. "Sam, I really like you… Please don't stop" I felt my face burning. "Sure?" I nodded he kissed me softly his hands slowly began undoing is clothing then mine. I laid beneath him just in my underwear blushing, he kissed down my body leaving several little hickies.

~Hour later~

I laid curled up next to Sam in bed, he was sound asleep his cell phone went off I picked it up, "Hello?" "Em? Where is Sam?" I looked back at Sam peacefully asleep, "Um… Bathroom." "Right… Tell him we're dealing with a ghoul," "Okay, be safe Dean" I could hear him scoff "Yeah," he hung up I turned kissing Sam, he stirred kissing me back, "Hmm?" "Dean needs you said the thing is a ghoul," He sat up quickly getting dressed. "Lock the doors and windows, lay down salt. Keep away from the vents if you hear anything shoot first." He handed me a shot gun. I smiled kissing him, "Don't worry about me go help your brother." He gazed at me before kissing my forehead and running out. I sat the gun down to find the salt, I shuffled threw all the bags and found none sighing I got up and got dressed to go to the store to pick ome up. "Hey you where that girl at our school this morning right?" "Yeah," He stood in my way, "Where you needing help with those bags?" I shook my head but he grabbed one from me, "So why where you there?" He asked walking with me, "I'm being homeschooled, my parents are thinking about enrolling me in school here" The slender boy smiled he looked like a football player, "Really, you should really talk them into it. I'd like to see you." I stopped infront of the motel turning to him. "This is me," his brown eyes gazed at the building. "No kidding you staying here?" I nodded taking back the bag. "My parents will freak if they see me out on my own. Thank you…" "Ross," "Thanks Ross." I turned to head to the room, "Not going to leave me your name?" "Anna" I called back. "See you around Anna" I locked the door behind me. I laid down the salt and took a long shower, I heard the door open I cursed recalling my cloths on the bed. I dried off wrapping the towel around me I stepped out Sam smiled picking up my things bringing them to me. "Are you okay?" he nodded "Yeah total bust.." I smiled stepping back into the bathroom to get dressed not before Dean gazed in my direction.

I came out in a long sleeve grey shirt and black shorts, "So think the ghoul moved on to the next town?" Sam asked, Dean shook his head drinking a bear. "I don't think so, must be out in a meat suit looking for his next victim." "What if I could help?" They looked my was "Absolutely not , we still have that other demon to get rid of. Now you want to take a chance on another." "Deans right Ember its too dangerous" I sat on Sam's bed, "You need bait to draw it out before another kid gets killed. Use me to draw it out then you both can kill it." Sam walked over to me "Em, you know I trust you" "Then its decided I'll go to the school tomorrow on a day tour, and take the path after school. I'll call or texted between classes." Sam looked to Dean who just sighed nodding. "Fine but if you find the ghoul before then just run… They hate silver it burns them," he tossed me a silver chain. I nodded. "Lets get some sleep, looks like tomorrows gonna be a long one." Dean got up to lay in bed, Sam was about to lay on the floor I grabbed his wrist. "Please don't be mad." "How could I not be. Your putting yourself in danger at risk." "I know you'll protect me Sam… I know" he closed his eyes. I glanced to Dean who's eyes where closed I leaned in Kissing Sam, "Come to bed please?" He didn't fight me slipping into bed next to me I clung to him.

~Dean's POV~

I watched at Ember and Sam kissed Sam was putty to this girl it meant trouble but Sam seemed less moody and a little less uptight. It was kind of nice to see Sam relax in her presence. I woke the next morning and sat up seeing Ember getting ready and Sam still sleeping in bed, "Off so soon?" I asked "School starts in an hour," "I'll take you there" She didn't argue grabbing her bag I grabbed my keys and jacket turning to her as I opened the door. She ran over kissing Sam's forehead before walking to me. I went in to talk to the principal Ember stood beside me, "So Anna has been thinking about public school, would you let her tag along with another student for the day. So she can feel things out?" I asked the principal slowly nodded "Alright, but due to current situations no student goes home alone, we're on a buddy system. "Why is that?" I knew but never hurt to ask "A student disappeared we'd like to limit it from happening again. If you wait in the hall a student will be there to meet you." We walked into the hall I looked to Ember "Sounds fishy there where five missing so far… He might be in on this." "Dean they run a school, it looks bad if students go missing.." I nodded looking at her then noticed a small bruise on her neck hidden beneath her hair. 'That little dog.. Sammy slept with her' "Got the chain?" "Yes" "Holy water?" "Yeap, and I'll run if I see it" I smiled, "Don't let me own," She nodded a young female student came taking Em with her. I headed to the wooded path to keep watch.

~End of POV~

The day went by slow, I never wanted to be at school again it was never ending and the students asked to many questions. "Anna" I turned the kid from the night before "Ross." "You remembered" "Thanks for the other day" "No big deal, so you got someone to walk home with today?" "No… I was just gonna us the short cut." "I'll walk you home" "Its okay Ross I'll be fine on my own." He took my wrist "Its not safe, I'll meet you after the last bell" He ran off before I could argue. 'dam…' I pulled out my phone texting Dean, (Kid walking me home threw short cut) [Good, better that you aren't alone] (What about the ghoul?) [It will still show up] I put my phone away before heading to the last class. The bell rang and Ross stood at the door waiting for me. I walked outside he fallowed "So what do you think?" I looked at him, "About?" "Attending school here?" "I'm not sure what to think." We headed down the path "You could just stay, you wouldn't have to go to school you know?" I glanced at him but continued to walk. That path was ire this lat into the day. "I have yet to decide." Ross was silent I paused feeling his and on my wrist. I glanced back at him "Don't you like me? Cause I could just eat you." I had my other hand n my pocket wrapped in the silver chain. He lunged at me I turned punching him in the face with the silver causing him to screech out in pain.

~Sam's POV~

Dean and I sat watching Em and some kid walk the path home, no signs of the ghoul, the kid stopped holding her wrist my jaw clenched watching. I stood ready to attack but Dean stopped me, "He's just a kid." As Em punched him that was all the proof I needed to take him out. And kill him Dean go there first Ember ran to me I embraced her before realizing Dean taking off after the thing. "Go back the the motel" She nodded I took off after Dean. Once we'd found the layer of the Ghoul it had about ten bodies in the room, I walked around the room checking out the faces. "Dean where have we seen this guy from?" I asked kneeling looking at the man. "I've no clue… the bar…? Wait… The Motel clerk.. Where Em?" "The motel!?" We rushed back the door was locked Em wasn't answering the phone. Dean kicked open the door we ran in finding Em struggling against the ghoul the silver chain wrapped around its neck. I ran forward shooting it in the head. Em just collapsed into my arms, I sighed hugging onto her. "You did good," She faintly smiled at Dean I picked her up "We should skip town," Dean nodded I took her down to the car she just sat silence most the trip. We knew where we had to take her, to keep her safe for now. We arrived at Bobbies I helped her out of the car she was long passed out. I held her in my arms, for what would be the last time… She wouldn't be safe not with us… "Sam, Dean whats this about?" I went up stairs to lay her down in one of the beds, I walked down stairs "So you want me to baby sit?" "Just till we get rid of the incubus." "Fine, I'll take care of her just stay the night and explain it to her so I'm not cleaning up your mess." I nodded Dean sighed crashing out on the couch. I headed up stairs to spend the night laying next to her. Ember woke once I get into the bed, "Sam.." "Sorry didn't mean to wake you," She hugged onto me. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it.." I was shocked "You're not trained like Dean and me. Don't be sorry, your amazing Ember." I hugged her resting my head against hers.

"Dean and I are leaving tomorrow, we need you to stay here. Till we get things sorted out, Bobby is a good friend of our he'll look after you." "Sam your leaving?" I nodded she looked betrayed and sad but forced herself to smile wiping away tears. "I'll come back to check in so don't worry. I really like you Ember, just in our line of work we can't have loved ones. We'll just make it more dangerous for you.." I was fighting back my anger and sadness. She kissed me making them all fade away, "Then tonight, just spend tonight with me, " I melted into her sweet kisses kissing her back.

~End of POV~

My heart felt like it was breaking but I wanted to spend what little time left with him in a good manner, It wasn't his fault. Morning came Sam gazed at me "I've got to go," "Sam.." "Yes?" "I'll be here…" I wanted to tell him that I loved him but that was too much to throw his way. "I'll come see you." I kissed him one last time before we got up and dressed, Walking down stairs I was introduced to Bobby. "Don't worry I don't bit" I smiled faintly, "Thank you Bobby." Dean looked at me then Sam. I watched Dean walk outside Sam fallowed glancing back once. "I wouldn't get too mixed up with those boys…. Its dangerous… Take it from some one who knows." I looked at him, "Is it really that bad?" He nodded "Their mother was killed in Sam's nursery, his girlfriend in collage killed the same way both by a demon." I nodded rubbing my arm. "So since you're here lets do some research on this incubus." I nodded taking a seat as he set out several books. They days seemed to pass by quickly, Bobby sighed "Finally." I looked up at him "You found it?" He nodded "But you won't like what it says." I'd learned more than my fair share in demons, vampires, ghouls, spirits and angels with him. I even talked him into letting me shoot and lock picking, it was fun. "We can kill it during its mid feed." "Feed… you mean letting it get in bed…?" I couldn't finish he nodded I closed my eyes he called up Dean and Sam. I walked into the kitchen to fix something to eat I'd stared to do cleaning and cooking for Bobby since I was free loading at his place.

A few days later the impala pulled up I stood at the window looking down as they walked up to the house, I took a deep breath walking down stairs. Sam looked up at me as he hugged Bobby. "Ember.. You look amazing" I smiled faintly it hurt so much seeing him gain, knowing he was leaving again. "Bobby love what you've done with the place…" "Em's been really helpful cooking, cleaning even doing research with me. She found some old books I'd tucked away in the addict." I walked over hugging Dean then Sam. He hugged me tightly sighing "It's good to see you're alright." I smiled "I'm glade you both look well. So you're gonna kill the incubus right?" Dean nodded, Sam got tense looking at Dean like they where about to fight. "As long as you kill it.. As ong as you're here nothing bad will happen. I trust you both.. Sam, I want to end this…" He nodded "They're has to be another way?" "No, if its got its sights on her, then till its deed is done or dead it may never move on." I took Sam's hands into minekissing his knuckles. "I'll make dinner while you come up with a plane." I let him go walking into the kitchen.

I was fighting back tears, I was frightened and sick of running but to let it know where I was and let it try to feed on me. Having Sam watch was worse, I made dinner we all sat down eating. "So Em, you take of that protection charm we sit and wait outside. When it comes turn off the light and we'll kill it." I nodded "After we kill it? What then?" "We'll drop you somewhere new you can start over, we'll set you up with money and a car." I looked to Sam he smiled faintly at me. Night came Sam stood outside I took off my charm handing it to him. "I want let it touch you" I smiled kissing his cheek "I know" I headed inside to bed, "Alright I give up, come claim me" I called out I laid in bed the light on next to me. It was one in the morning I started nodding off into sleep not realizing the window had opened. I felt something cool tracing my arms I woke frozen looking at the man in my nightmares. "I heard you call for me, I began to grow upset… but I'll be kind if you don't struggle." His lips meet mine I felt a spark throughout my body, I bit my lip stopping myself from falling into his seduction but couldn't move my body to turn off the lights. He flung his hand the covers tore away landing on the floor. "Please… If you do this… can we do it in the dark.." He looked a little puzzled before gazing me over.. "I'd rather see all of you," "Please, I'll do what ever you want… just please turn off the lights.." He sighed "The things I do for you creatures…" The lights went out, I knew they'd be here soon the demon started undressing me, his lips kissing my skin. I was able to moved my body wanted his, my hands reached out for him but I was struggling to slow us down, I didn't want him. I wanted Sam. He paused looking to the door I moaned drawing his eyes back, he moved laying me back laying ontop of me removing his shirt. I saw the door creaking open, Dean crept in with a silver knife in hand. I was holding back tears. The demon kissed me deeply pulling me against him Sam walked in I closed my eyes tears rolled down my face. The floor creaked the demons head snapped up. He glared back at Sam and Dean tossing them into the walls. He glared at them then looked back at me, "A trap?" "I'll never be yours" he gripped my face kissing me harshly "You already are, or you will be once you kill them" I felt a strange my body started to move on its own out of bed picking up the knife. "Leave her alone!" Sam yelled glaring the demon down. "How could I, I've been after this one for years… Longer than any other woman.. But she'll be worth it…" Sam glared at him "I'll kill you don't lay a finger on her!" "I've changed my mind, I'll take her make you watch then have her kill you both." My heart raced as the demon pulled me to him his hands running over my body. I was trembling he laid me on the bed kissing me staring down Sam.

I closed my eyes the dagger was in my hand… I focused all of my strength on that arm, I felt my loosen I dug the dagger into the demons back. I looked down at him he struggled trying to put his hand around my throat the body fell on me, Dean and Sam fell from the walls. Sam struggled running over pulling the body off of me. I clung to him in nothing more than my underwear, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sam asked I shook my head hugging onto him. He pulled of his shirt letting me wear it walking me down stairs. Sam didn't leave me alone Bobby and Dean took care of the mess and body "You where amazing, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you." "Sam…. If it weren't for you I'd never have escaped that thing…. I'm grateful for what you did" I kissed him smiling, he smiled "So where you thinking of starting over?" I shrugged, "Bobby's getting me one of his cars I'll take that and see where I end up." It was hard to know I loved him and couldn't be near him. "Can I cove visit some time?" "I'll come see you…." He nodded a little saddened by that. "I get it, its not safe… I just want to make sure you'll be okay" I smiled "I will" I kissed him before getting up with my things heading outside tossing them into the car they pulled up. I hugged Bobby, "Thanks Bobby," "Call if you have any trouble kiddo" "Dean" I hugged him tightly "Take really good care of Sam…. I love him…. I really love him… Take care of you too cause I like you a lot." I whispered he blushed hugging me back slightly nodding, "Yes, ma'am" I turned to Sam hugging him. "Be safe… Keep safe…. I'll misss you." I parted from him getting into the car. I closed my eyes before starting the engine taking off down the road.

Tears welled in my eyes but I couldn't fight them…

~five years later~

I stood in the market shopping when I heard two women talking about a strange murders, they fell silent once they noticed me behind them in line. I looked down at my phone Sam and Dean's numbers then Bobbies.. I called Bobby once we where outside. "Hello?" "Bobby this is Ember Ashwood" "I remember, Tell me theres a good reason your calling.." "We'll not really, I'm in Littlerock and several murders have gone down… Lots of blood loss… abnormal almost.. Think you can send someone to look into it?" "Sam and Dean are in the area, I'll send them your way." "Bobby… is there no one else?" "Why..?They're the best and all you got. I know you and Sam parted rather harshly but he's a good kid.." I sighed nodding. "Okay I live at 2213 w Swan rd," "Okay be nice to those boys" "I'll try…" I hung up and sighed "Mommy who was that?" I looked at my twins sitting in the cart, "Mommy's friends coming over for a day or so." "Yah!" I smiled faintly… I should have called once I knew but it might have been worse. I got home the kids dashed to the play room, I unloaded the groceries. Trying to think of a way out of this all. Two days passed ten in the morning there was a knock at the door, we'd just finished with breakfast. I set Harper and Harley down in the playroom before answering the door. "Emma!" Dean smiled hugging me I smiled hugging him "Dean," I looked over seeing Sam looking a little worse for wear "Sam," I hugged him he hugged me back slightly. "You still looking good, how have you been?" "Um… Doing well, I've got struggles but I hoped I wouldn't have to bother you two. "Why whats going on?" Dean asked I let them in. "Four murders in the last two weeks, strange.. Talk is there is massive blood loss in all of the cases. Sounded like a Vampire.." Dean nodded looking around he paused picking up a rubber ducky off the floor. "We'll check into it." Sam looked at Dean as he played with the duck. "Sam…. I'm sorry….. theres another thing…" I walked them to the play room cracking open the door Sam walked over looking in before stepping back like he was about to faint. Dean glanced at Sam then looked inside "Are those… Yours?" Dean asked "Yeah they're almost five twins… Harper and Harley…" I turned looked at Sam.. "They're yours… Ours… I thought it safer and less stressful for you not to know… I mean.. We couldn't be together… So once I found out I was pregnant I didn't think that it was going to work out.."

Dean looked just as shocked at Sam sitting down on the couch, "I'm an uncle….?" I nodded, Sam sat frozen… "Mommy Mommy! I stepped on a lego!" the little red haired girl cried running into the living room. I knelt "Let me see Harley, Oh… You'll be fine. Pick up the lego's have Harper help." He nodded walking back into the play room. "This is bad, you know you wont be safe…" "We will be, I asked Cass a favor he's hidden the children from demons and angels… I asked him and made him swear never to talk about me or any of this." "Cass new?!" "He baby sits…" I joked Dean looked shocked "I'm kidding," He laughed "Wow, I thought maybe Sammy would hook back up with you. Maybe we'd kill a few demons… but an uncle… Wow…" I made coffee. Sam stood in the door way watching the kids Dean stood with me. "Sammy's been struggling with a lot of things recently… I was hoping this trip to you would help him." "It still might, or it might not… but we'll have to wait and see." "Is there a husband?" "Nope, Like I said I really love him." I took a sip of my coffee. "Still do?" I nodded he laughed, "Man love is strange"

~Sam's POV~

It was wrong, I couldn't have kids, It didn't make sense….. but looking at them I knew Harley was sweet like I used to be and Harper was just like Dean.. Harper really looked like me as a kid blond ahir slowly turning a dark brown, with his moms blue eyes… "Mister… the ball" I snapped out of it looking down as the little boy tugged on my pant leg. "um.. Sorrry what?" I asked kneeling down to their level. "Mommy's short she can't get it… but you're supper tall.." He pointed to a ball onto of a book shelf. I walked in the room reaching for it I stopped looking at the photos on the book shelf. No books just photos of the kids and their mom. I handed the ball to them they hugged me before going back to playing. I walked into the kitchen Ember smiled faintly, she looked worried… I worried her… I was thriller, over come almost with joy. However I'd never be able to be their dad, not anytime soon. "We should go look into the murders." Dean nodded I looked to Ember "We'll be back" "I've a guest room if you'd like to stay here?" I shook my head "No, its not safe" We headed for the door "Mister?!" I stopped turning the two little ones ran out with paper handing them to me, "For the ball" I knelt looking at the papers they where drawings of rainbows, cats and a dog. "Thank you," I was holding back tear. I headed outside with Dean we got in the car. "Wow," I sighed "I know…" "She seems really sure they're yours" "They are Dean… I can tell…"

~End of POV~

I sighed washing dishes Cass appeared I looked up at him, "How did you?" "Bobby told me where you where, may I see them?" I nodded walking him to the play room. "They are cute, why is it all small creatures here are just too cute." "It's what keeps them alive, you know Sam and Dean know now…" "I knew they would, but they'll come around." "Around to what?" "Having family," "They're gonna kill you once they see you." "Worth it.. May I?" HE asked I nodded walking in sitting with them. "Cassy!" "Cass" They both yelled hugging the angel. Cass smiled "How do my kids know you so well?" I asked, "I check up on them in their dreams… making sure no other angels find them. We play too…" I smiled "No wonder they talk about angels so much… They are so pure" I watched them teach Cas how to play tea party, "No magic" I whispered heading back to do dishes.

Next few day there was now sign of Sam, Dean came over with some peace offerings for the kids. I let him in he paused seeing Cas in the room with them, "Cas really does baby sit?" "No, he's been visiting them in their dreams making sure their safe, he just showed up a few days ago and back to day. Any luck on the case?" "Yeah found the vampire hive, pretty small, Sam and I will talk with them about moving on from her maybe move to eating cow." "I hope that works" he nodded. He joined Cas playing with the kids, I paused by the window and saw Sam standing outside. I walked out to him, "Sam," he turned away from me slamming his hand against his car, "Damn it…." "Don't act like this, I tried to keep this away from you as long as I could." "Why did you go threw with it in the first place! You'll never be safe, ever!" "I can't live in fear, and no one knows… Just take care of this case ask Cass to clear your mind. Like this never happened." "But this is real, you know how must it hut to leave you like that… now I'm leaving you alone like this." I grabbed his face in my hand forcing him to look at me. "I am happy, I love my children, every moment I get with them I'd never trade that for anything in the world. It was hard for me, its harder now seeing you… I love you Sam but I know that it can't ever happen… " He looked stunned "I'm sorry…. Sorry…." He hugged me crying I hugged him sighing. "I love you" I whispered hugging him.


End file.
